Imperius Dumerius
Imperius dumerius (from the old Windith tongue meaning "Givers of Faith and Hope") is a multithiestic religon based on the ancient "pagan" system of religon once held by the majority of slaver Windith. They simply took their eleven most powerful gods and goddesses and gave them divinity and domains, other gods and goddesses became demi-gods/goddesses with little control over domains. Running the human world as a shadow, this religon uses three branches of unity to assert their dominance. It is the oldest religon in recorded history and followed mostly by humans and Windith, although other races have had followers as well. Seats of Power The Imperius Dumerius has always been seen as human unifying defiance against its enslavers, the Zorban. It highest seat is the High Imperius Chancellor, who resides as an "untouchable" figurehead that no human or elf is allowed to contridict. This is not a title that the Nysthandian's follow. Below this high seat of power sit the circle of chancellors, who pass over judgement and rulings. Before the First Age of Man began, there where twelve chancellors in the circle. As man grew, so did the need for more members. Before their organization disbanded, there where over five hundred circle chancellors. Outside of the Circle of Chancellors there where three departments that the Imperius Dumerius utilized. The first was the Gaurdian Corps., the second is the Imperiums, and the third was the Cyonica (school of magic). These three institutions where seperate but they followed their respective leaders. The Gaurdian Corps. Utilizing non-magical men and women who became soldiers in the Gaurdian Corps. Their mandate was to protect the innocence within influenced areas but not to intervene in world affairs. They ended up being hired as local town gaurds. Gaurdian Towers where maintained all over the world. Some, such as the tower in Ilingar, where destroyed or repurposed. Others remained intact and refreshed over the centuries. After the Fall of the Imperius Dumerius, the Gaurdian Corps remained intact. They are led by the Supreme Commander who employs region generals. The Generals then hire Post Captains in a certain provincial area. Post Captains will have Sargeants employed to maintain order within a Tower and/or Fort. The Imperiums Magic wielding rogues who secretly control the flow of magic. They are agents for the Imperius Dumerius who use their skills to spy, steal and assassinate. During the Age of Zorbans, they were used to kill Zorbans but after they where defeated, they changed roles. Jai'Zon is an example of an Imperium durring the Age of Zorbans while Phyre, son of Sebastian, is an example of an Imperium during the Third Age of Man. The Cyonica The Cyonica is concidered by the imperius Dumerius as the only legal way for magic users to exist. Secluded from the world, they solely exist to teach magic and harness its power with unknown goals. The Highest master of each color becomes a Wizard of the Four or One of the Four. This is not the leader of the Cyonica however, they are ruled by a headmaster or headmistress. Beliefs Although this religon varies slightly in its meanings (depending on your race, your origins and your location) there are a core set of rules that all must follow. Creeds There are several commandments within the order that must be obeyed by all believers, this includes every believer, regardless of titles. *All worshipers contain free-souls regardless of race or gender. They are never to be bound in chains of servitude. *All believers shall pray three times a day and before every meal to those who they hold dear to their hearts. *That the Holy lands (Modern day Azzenia) will always have a place of worship of which pilgrimiges shall be made *On the final days, lands shall fill the seas, the waters shall flood below and the skylands shall fall from the heavens, this is the end of days. Creation Myth In the beginning there was only Darkness and Semitoss. Darkness reigned over all things until Semitoss created light. In his creation of light he accidentally created all things including others like himself. The First was Una who showed compassion on the Darkness and the Light. Next came Elvya who created the stars and the world and filled it with wonderous plants and animals. Then came Commidon who created the ability to die to make the animals submit to their power. Semitoss realized that it was boring watching them all sit and do nothing on this world. So the gods gathered and breathed life into three demi-gods: Elfas the Elf, Morain the Beast, and Kridshan the Dragon. All decended from these three creatures. Deities Victos (Power) Una (Love) Hetheros (Guidance/Knowledge) Empharos (Wisdom/Literacy) Elvya (Nature) Commidon (Death) Mina (Magic) Hathos (War) Calidia (Disease) Gola (Gold/Money/Prosperity/Poorness) Semitoss (Father of all Gods) Denominations There are not many that claim to be denominations from the main church located in Azzenia however one such donomination exists of which only one Deity exists, Una (The Goddess of Love). This denomination is the largest one but not the only one. It is named the Unity of Una and followers also live within Adaiya. Towns, mostly located away from the main travelled words developed their own interpretations of the religon as there was no formal advocacy or quality control for the religon. Category:Religion